The Tennis Blossom
by ILoveBaseball56
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new girl at Seishun Gakuen. Her childhood friend, Ryoma, is also studying there. As time passes, she began to make a certain raven-haired teenager's heart beat. Will she return his love?... Okay,summary sucks but I have all the explanation at the story. Please read it! It will be a bit Sakura-centric but I'll make sure that there will be SasuSaku in it!
1. New Girl

Author's Note: ILoveBaseball56

Hello, fellow fanfic addicts! How've you guys been doing?

Well, here I am writing my first Naruto-Prince of Tennis Crossover. I got this idea stuck in my head since like, forever! Anyways, here're some concepts you will encounter in this story:

First: I know that in the anime and manga, there's only eight regulars but in this story, there will be 13 regulars for the boys (Tezuka, Fuji, Ryoma, Kawamura, Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui, Momo, Kaido, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shika :3) Sorry, if too many but the story won't go with the flow if Naruto characters aren't counted. Then, there are the girls. There will be 4 regulars (Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino, of course :D) and they will fight alongside the boy regulars. So it's like this: Doubles 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and Singles 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

And also let's pretend that they're all in high school instead of middle school.

**Sophomore Year: Ryoma and the past 1****st**** years, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and the rest are to be announced.**

**-Second year in high school, 17 yrs. old **

**Junior Year: Momoshiro, Kaido and the past 2****nd**** years while the rest will be announced.**

**-Third year in high school, 18 yrs. old**

**Senior Year: the third year regulars, Neji, Tenten and the rest is to be announced.**

**-Fourth year in high school, 19 yrs. old**

Second: The jonins in Naruto will be teachers in Seigaku. Kakashi will be the assistant coach of Ryuzaki. I will also add some Naruto characters in the opponent teams like Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Yamabuki, Rokaku, Fudomine and so on.

Lastly: Sakura will be the new girl. She is a childhood friend of Ryoma. She is much better from Ryoma so she will be so strong. She is the daughter of the legend of women's tennis, Aya Haruno, who is a family friend of the Echizens. Also Sasuke, Naruto and the rest are NOT new students, okay? She is also known in America and is said as the only and youngest female tennis player to win 16 championships in a row in international tournaments. (I know, too much. But I don't want her to be super weak so I made her super strong.)

So here are the ideas and I hoped you don't think it's weird.

Read and enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOo

A girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing the Seishun Gakuen girl school uniform was confused of where she was going. She has a pair of wristbands on each of her wrists in the colour of blue with five petals of cherry blossoms encircling it. The girl who is named Sakura Haruno was already impatient for her sense of direction. She has a map, a GPS, and fingers! How can she still not find the way to her homeroom?!

"Is it he—?", she was interrupted when she bumped into something.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay?", she heard a loud voice coming from behind and saw a blonde girl with blue eyes. Sakura stood up from the ground and dusted herself off, "Oh no. I am the one who's not watching where I'm going. I'm sorry."

The blonde girl giggled and said as she extended a hand, "It is okay. I'm Ino Yamanaka, by the way.". Sakura smiled and shook hands with her, "Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you!"

Ino looked at her schedule, "Oh my word! You are in 2-B! We're homeroom classmates. Do you know the way there? I can show you where it is."

"Really? Thank you.", Sakura replied with a grin as they made their way to the classroom.

...

A few minutes later they finally arrived and Ino advised Sakura to stay outside for their adviser to introduce her.

And it has been 30 minutes,

_'Where is that teacher?!'_

As if on cue, a silver-haired man with, what's this... A mask, came walking towards her, "Are you the new student?"

"Yes."

"My name's Hatake Kakashi but you can call me Kakashi-sensei. Come on.", with that said, he turned the knob of the door and opened it, only to be met by many pairs of eyes."This is why I hate being new..", she mumbled quietly.

Kakashi stood in front with Sakura beside him, "Class, this year we have a new student. Sakura, you introduce yourself."

Sakura nodded curtly and faced the class, "Hello, everyone! I am Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you all."

"You may have the seat between Echizen and Uchiha."

Sakura widened her eyes as she heard a very familiar name and ran towards Echizen, "Ryoma-chan!". The said boy looked up and saw his childhood friend run towards him. He smiled a small smile as he was hugged by his friend.

"How are you?! I missed you! You didn't tell me you're studying here.", she pouted cutely which made some of the boys blush at how cute she looked, including a certain raven-haired guy beside her.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura walked together with Ryoma and his friends (guess who :D). Sakura looked at them one by one. She turned her gaze to the blonde-haired boy with blue eyes, _'Like Ino.',_

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!", said the blonde boy cheerfully and suddenly Sakura grinned widely at him. Naruto pointed at the raven-haired guy beside him and put his right arm around his shoulders, "He is Sasuke Uchiha. This guy's my best friend!", the introduced boy blushed a little when Sakura gazed him carefully and he turned away and nudged Naruto off. Naruto pointed to the white-eyed boy and girl beside Sasuke, "These are Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. They are cousins and Neji's two years older. By the way, Hinata's my girlfriend."

Hinata tried to hide her blush but went noticed by almost their entire group except dense Naruto. She smiled gently at Sakura, "Good to meet you."

Then they heard someone cough behind them. Naruto chuckled nervously and directed to the guy with a hair like a pineapple and the girl beside him with a hair tied into two buns, "This is Nara Shikamaru and Tenten Kurenai. She is like Neji, they are seniors."

Out of the blue, Ino came running towards them, "Guys, guys! I heard that the club meetings will be moved later afternoon, instead of tomorrow and it will now always be 3 hours instead of an hour and a half. Isn't it amazing?!", she told excitedly jumping up and down like a child,

"Really? Well, this is cool.", Sakura commented then asked, "What clubs do you plan to join?"

"Make that what club. We always join the tennis club. We are all regulars since last year. There are 13 boy regulars and four girl regulars. The five guys, here with us are all regulars while us girls are all girl regulars but we can't compete without another girl regular that's why we will find out in the tryouts.", Tenten explained well-informed. Sakura looked at Ryoma as if having a telepathy conversation with him,

Sakura grinned elatedly, "Ryoma-chan, what do you think?" Ryoma sighed in defeat and said, "Oh, do whatever you want.", "Thanks!", she responded as she separated from the group.

As she was gone, Neji decided to ask, "Echizen, how do you know her?"

"We're childhood friends but she went to America because of the tournaments she's in."

Ino faced Ryoma with a confused face, "Tournaments? Does she play tennis?"

"Yeah. We always play tennis together when we we're around 3-12 years old then when we were 13 that's when she moved. Her mother's a former pro tennis player. My dad and her mother are friends. That's how we knew each other."

His friends, even Sasuke, were shocked because Ryoma never talks that long but decided to keep it for themselves.

OoOoOoOoOo

TIME SKIP: Club Time

Ryoma and the rest (except Sakura) went to the tennis club and were met by the senior regulars.

"Nya, hello guys!", greeted Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobat of the team, cheerfully,

"SSShhhh...", um.. greeted? Kaido Kaoro, the snake of the team,

"Welcome guys!", welcomed the so-called "mother hen" of the group, Oishi Shuichiro,

They all nodded politely as a return to their seniors. They turned to their respective captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, and bowed, "Tezuka- bijou." Tezuka curtly nodded to them as a reply. The remaining regulars, Kawamura Takashi, Inui Sadaharu, Momoshiro Takeshi and Syusuke Fuji, greeted them casually.

Soon after, their coaches, Head Coach: Sumire Ryuzaki and Asst. Coach: Hatake Kakashi, arrived with the tryouts sheets and attendance.

"Good day, everyone. For this year's tryouts, we will match a random pair from this attendance sheet and we'll know who is right for this team. One more thing, this is just for girls, if you performed incredibly, you can fill in the spot of the left spot for the girl regulars.", explained Ryuzaki vividly directing to the entrees.

She began calling name by name for 15 minutes and she still isn't satisfied of the players' strengths. After a few games, it arrived at the last pair.

"Ok, Suichi Toshio,", she grinned at the sight of the name of her second student's daughter, "and Haruno Sakura."

The Toshio guy readied his racket and went to the court. The others were confused of where Sakura was. Suddenly, the said girl arrived with a tennis bag on her right shoulder and a Ponta drink on her left hand. She is now wearing a white tennis skirt paired with a light blue tennis shirt with the number 56, her favourite number, on the back and a HARUNO on the front. She is still wearing her wristbands.

"Where have you been on the last 15 minutes?", asked Ryuzaki as she placed her hands on her hip in a firm manner. Sakura beamed sheepishly at her grandmother-like figure, "Well, I have been warming up. Sorry for being late."

"It's alright but only this time will I let you off. If you arrive late again there will be consequences.", Ryuzaki smirked evilly at her which made her shrug in slight fear.

"Anyways, you will face off Toshio for the last tryout of the day. You get ready and go to the court." Sakura nodded as a reply and went to a bench to prepare.

Ino and the rest of her friends, including Ryoma, went towards Sakura on the bench. They got confused when Sakura opened her tennis bag and saw two rackets with one of them, white, and the remaining one, dark blue with black lines in certain places.

"Um, Sakura-chan, why do you have 2 rackets?", Ino asked, curiosity evident on her voice.

"Oh, that. Well, the white one is for practicing and warm up and the dark blue one is for actual or difficult games but I rarely use the blue one except when I go against Ryoma-chan, his dad and my mom.", explained Sakura as she went for the white one.

"Oh..."

"So you guys watch my game, alright?", Sakura said as she ran off to the court with the tennis racket in her left hand.

"Is she good?", asked Tenten questionably, "You'll see.", came the answer of Ryoma as he turned his stare to the starting game. They all wondered for a while but kept quiet and turned to watch the game.

"Yo, cutie. Do you want me to go easy on you, 'cause if you want I will. I have a soft spot for cute girls.", said Toshio playfully expecting Sakura to say yes but boy, was he wrong.

"No thanks. Give me your best shot. Well, if you can.", Sakura chuckled teasingly at him. Toshio growled in anger and did his serve.

The ball went to Sakura's side of the court and less than a second it returned to his side of the court.

All of them, including the emotionless ones like Ryoma, Tezuka, Neji and Sasuke, who were watching stood there with their jaws dropped on the floor. The referee was speechless of what he saw, "F-fifteen L-love!"

Ryuzaki, who was holding a speed gun, smiled proudly at her. _'She's gotten much better. And that's just her right hand.'_

Tezuka stood beside her and caught a glance of the speed gun. His eyes widened at what he distinguished.

_'302 miles-per-hour, she's impressive. Much better than me.',_ he thought, quietly amused at the pink-haired girl.

Ino and the rest were stunned of what they witnessed. "She's that good? Well, we gotta get her into the team.", Tenten stated as she turned to look at Ryoma but to her surprise, Ryoma was standing there with shock obvious in his face. The others seem to notice it and Naruto was the first to ask, "Yo, Ryoma!", nothing, "RYOMA!" Ryoma got out of his little daydream moment and looked questionably to Naruto, "What?"

"You seem to be distracted.", Hinata told purposely,

"Really? Well, it's just that she was not this good before. I mean, she's like five times better than me before and now she's twenty times better than me. In this game, she used her right hand, she's like me: She can use both hands, but she's originally a left-handed girl. Right now, I think the minimum speed of her right-hand shots is 290 mp/h. What more with her left hand? I think the minimum of her left-hand shots are 305 mp/h. When you asked me if she is good well this is your answer, never did I win at least one game from her. She even put up a good fight against my dad. She won, like 7 times from him already. Do you know the "Cherry Blossom" in America who won 16 championships in a row?"

They all nodded as an answer. Ryoma looked at Sakura and said, "That's her."

They looked shocked and turned their gaze to Sakura. She was actually enjoying the game even though it's one-sided and she's not really dropping a sweat.

All of them have one thought about the said girl, _'Wow..'_

Less than 5 minutes, the game ended with Toshio struggling to breathe and Sakura smiling joyfully at her opponent.

"Next time, you don't mess with a pink-haired girl.", Sakura grinned at him victoriously as she went to the bench. When she arrived, all she received was praises from the players, her friends, the coaches and so on,

"Sakura-chan! You are the best! I am sure you'll get the last spot.", praised Ino excitedly,

"Yeah! You'll make a good doubles partner with teme over here since you're both all-rounders.", Naruto alleged optimistically. Sasuke blushes a bright red that did not go unnoticed as the guys and the girls (except Sakura) were smirking at him. When Sasuke noticed, he glared his oh-so famous Uchiha death glare that sent shivers down each of their spines.

"Anyway, I would be happy to let you be part of the regulars so starting today, you will have the same training that the regulars undergo.", told Kakashi with a straight face.

Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you! I promise to bring this team into our dream as the Nationals Champions!", as she pumped a fist into the air.

At that time, Ryuzaki and Kakashi have the same thought in their minds, _'With her here, that wouldn't be just a dream.'_

OoOoOoOoOo

Well, that's it! So I hope you enjoyed. R & R please.

Wait for the next chap!


	2. Impossible But Possible

Author's Note: ILoveBaseball56

I'm back! Here is chapter 2..

I've got nothing else to say J

ENJOY!

OoOoOoOoOo

It has been 3 months since Sakura joined the tennis club. It is now the Ranking Tournaments and after that will be the Preliminaries.

"So, Tezuka, who will be on which?", asked Oishi as he looked through the sheets of the blocks for the Ranking Tournament.

"Look there.", ordered Tezuka in his usual stoic tone as Oishi did what he said.

The ones are the following:

Block A

-4th Year, Oishi Shuichiro

-4th Year, Hyuuga Neji

-3rd Year, Momoshiro Takeshi

-2nd Year, Uchiha Sasuke

... (I can't think of any names, so the one with the dots will be just for the other players playing in each block. :3)

Block B

-4th Year, Tezuka Kunimitsu

-4th Year, Kunoichi Tenten

-3rd Year, Kaido Kaoro

-2nd Year, Nara Shikamaru

...

Block C

-4th Year, Inui Sadaharu

-2nd Year, Echizen Ryoma

-2nd Year, Uzumaki Naruto

...

Block D

-4th Year, Kikumaru Eiji

-4th Year, Akamine Juugo (I made up Juugo's last name :3)

-2nd Year, Hyuuga Hinata

-2nd Year, Yamanaka Ino

...

Block E

-4th Year, Kawamura Takashi

-3rd Year, Hoozuki Suigetsu

-2nd Year, Watanabe Karin

-2nd Year, Haruno Sakura

...

Oishi looked confused for a while and turned to Tezuka, "How come Sakura is in the last block?" Tezuka stared casually at him a long time. Oishi knew that he wouldn't get an answer from him and decided to keep quiet, but the question keep boring into his mind, _'What's our captain planning or not planning?'_

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Sakura, do you want to go for a practice during lunch because I'm up for it!", called out Ino at her new-found best friend.

"Hmmm... I could do some warm-ups.", answered Sakura as she ate a spoon-full of yogurt.

"Ooh, Ooh! Can Sasuke-teme and I join? You know, a doubles match could be nice.", challenged Naruto,

Sakura looked convinced and turned to Sasuke, "Do you want to, Sasuke?"

Sasuke kept his bored face and replied, "Fine."

OoOoOoOoOo

TIME SKIP: LUNCH

"Let's go!", exclaimed Naruto happily, "Dobe, shut up for once. No one is up for your voice right now.", Sasuke sighed as he picked up his racket from his tennis bag,

"I'm so excited!", Naruto ignored Sasuke's comment,

Ino walked towards the two and asked, "Where's Sakura-chan?",

"Maybe she's already there.", Naruto answered with uncertainty but sounded satisfied. The remaining two considered and proceeded to the courts.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto, Ino and Sasuke were right. Sakura was already in the courts and was doing some practice balls in the half court towards the wall **(you know, the one where Ryoma warms up before a match, the one with a green wall... you know what i mean)**.

The three stopped for a while and looked at the pink-haired girl's practice. She was using her left hand. She never used her left hand in front of anyone in the school (except Ryoma and Ryuzaki). What they noticed exactly is she was swinging her racket without a ball or looks like without a ball because of the very impressive speed, but the wall has a sound and a white-with-dent circle in the center only of the wall so there's definitely a ball.

The three went to the side to see the view of her face and to see if she is sweating. What they saw was not they expected. Sakura is not really sweating nor is there a threatening sweat that will drop in any second and she has her eyes CLOSED! It's like she's a much better girl version of Ryoma.

"Wow, Amazing...", Ino trailed off and looked at her companions,

"Yeah, she is...", Sasuke spoke absent-mindedly looking at Sakura not noticing the stares she received from the two.

"You have a crush on Sakura-chan!", Naruto whispered loudly, but not too loud for Sakura to hear, with an accusing finger pointed to Sasuke.

Sasuke got out of his "moment" just in time to hear Naruto's statement and glared at the blonde boy, "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!", Ino joined in as to not be left out. Sasuke looked at them with an irritated look in his face, "Oh, you both shut up. Let's go now."

As they walked towards the pink-haired blossom, the two blondes kept giggling like children with a plan forming in their minds.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey guys!", greeted Sakura cheerfully as she switched her racket from her left hand to her right hand, "I got here early so I decided to do a warm-up of my own. Anyways, let's go."

Naruto smiled knowingly at Ino and said, "Okay, Sakura-chan, let's play rocks, paper, scissors and whoever wins will get to pick from Ino and Sasuke-teme."

"Aww... You always win from me but I'll try!", spoke Sakura motivated to win from Naruto.

They both shouted as they played, "ROCKS, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

And...BOOM! Of course, Naruto won.

"Oh, man! I knew it! You're no fair!", Sakura pouted with a sigh while Sasuke smiled a little at her cute childish attitude. Naruto and Ino didn't miss it but pretended to not know anything to have their little plan successful. (If you are smart, you should have figured the plan by now. :D)

"Who will you pick?", asked Sasuke in a not-so-interested tone,

"I pick my good pal, Ino!", Naruto answered while smiling cheekily and picked up his racket. Sasuke threw suspicious glances at the two but immediately removed the thought away to concentrate to the practice game.

They all went to the court and went to their side with themselves as the referees.

"Which?", Naruto asked while holding his racket in an upside down form,

"Smooth.", replied Sakura steadily as Naruto spun the racket and waited for it to stop. As the racket fell down to the ground, they turned their stares to the tip of the racket to see the letter "N" upside down.

"Well, I guess it's our turn first.", Ino stated as she stood at the service line.

"Let's go!", with that said they started their game.

The game lasted for a good 15 minutes with team Sasuke-Sakura as the winner, of course.

"-pant- No one can beat -pant- the Twobie Duo -pant-, huh?", told Ino while panting tiredly with sweats evident at her face and some more threatening to fall down from her forehead.

"-pant- That's how we -pant- play.", supposed Sasuke as he panted like Ino,

"I wouldn't -pant- be surprised that we are sweating like crazy -pant- here.", Naruto managed to say a thing even though he's lacking energy to do so.

Sakura looked at them without a sweat and with innocent and confused faces, "How come you guys are sweating? It's just a practice!"

All she received was frustrated glares from the three as she smiled playfully at them, "Sorry, sorry. Geez, can't you be a little humorous at this time?"

Ino looked at her with an annoyed face, "Humorous?! Sakura, even Sasuke had a hard time catching up with you! And he's your partner!"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded agreeing at what Ino supposed while Sakura just giggled at their antics, "Okay! I was just kidding. I just don't know what the big deal is. It's not like it's an official game. Anyways, here are your towels.", she said as she threw three towels from the bench.

"Thanks..", the three answered in unison as they tiredly wiped their sweats from their faces.

"Guys, it's about time we go back, the bell is going to ri—"

BRRRRRIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!

"-Chuckles- Oopsie! Race there!", Sakura said excitedly as she ran her way to her next class.

The three were amazed at how much energy Sakura has left from that extremely tiring practice game. It's like she didn't even waste her energy.

"Why is she so energetic from that match?", Ino wondered confusingly while looking at the other two. Naruto and Sasuke just shrugged along with Ino as they walked to their next class.

OoOoOoOoOo

TIME SKIP: DISMISSAL (CLUB TIME/3 HOURS)

"Okay, juniors, sophs, and seniors, today is your Ranking Tournament. Do the best you can to steal a spot for the regulars team. See the block you're in at the board in the ranking desk, understood?", explained Ryuzaki with firm in her voice,

"Hai!", the tennis members answered.

...

After they all looked for their blocks, the Ranking Tournament has started. There're matches here and there. 1 and a half hour time have passed and the usual regulars won each a spot at the regulars' team. The Ranking tournament will end with the tournament's final match, Block E's Haruno Sakura and Karin Watanabe. **(I just always want Sakura to be the center of attention, you know?)**

The match lasted for about 5-7 minutes before Karin lost 6 games from Sakura, who only used forehands in winning, without even scoring a point. Of course, almost all of the tennis club know that there's no way Karin must have won from Sakura.

"Heh, I see there's no difference changed here. Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Echizen, Momoshiro, Kaido, Inui, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Hyuugas, Kunoichi, Nara and Haruno, you all are officially the regulars for this year. You will have the usual training for official matches. Starting tomorrow, we'll prepare for the Preliminaries. The information about the Preliminaries will be out anytime next week so, whoever our opponent is, we will win!", Kakashi informed them with motivation of winning obvious in his voice,

"Hai!", they all answered.

OoOoOoOoOo

"I can't believe she just beat you like that, Karin.", questioned one of Karin's "friends", Rika,

"Oh shut up! I will think of a way to get back at her.", growled Karin angrily as she stomped off.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Hmmm... Guys! I think this will be better off with a celebration!", Kikumaru declared cheerfully to which Ino and Naruto joined with twice as much of his excitement.

"That would be so great! We can go at that newly opened Yakimiku place? What is its name again?... Oh, It's Daddy's Steak **(I made it up.. hehe, and that's the name!), **reassured Naruto while smiling his foxy grin.

"Fine" and "Alright" are heard all over the regulars and they proceeded to their destination.

As they reached the restaurant, they divided themselves to each table. The second years settled themselves together in one long table. The juniors and seniors joined together in two tables: one with Kaido, Kawamura, Tezuka, Fuji, and Oishi and the other with Neji, Tenten, Momo, Inui and Kikumaru.

"Alright! Let's dig in!", Kikumaru shouted signalling everyone to start eating.

...

10 minutes had passed and a lot of them are done eating and are just chatting away to kill time. The opening of the door got their attention.

In, came about 5 college-looking boys and a pretty girl. Two super cool and handsome red-haired guys who look like older replicas of Sakura, One black-haired guy who looks a lot like Sasuke, a long-blonde-haired guy, An orange haired guy with very clean face (Let's just pretend that Pein doesn't have those piercings in his pure face.) and the girl with lavender hair.

"Guys! Nice to see you here!", they all heard Sakura greet the strangers,

"Wait, Sakura, how do you know my older brother?", asked Sasuke confusingly,

"Well, Otouto, Sakura plays with the Akatsuki every weekends and breaks.", Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, replied for the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke frowned at his brother but hid it right away. He noticed that the red-haired boys walked to Sakura and hugged her. Suddenly, he felt a slight bolt of anger rushing through him. He kept his stoic face showing but he couldn't help but twitch from irritation. The rest (excluding Akatsuki and Sakura) saw his expression and smirked teasingly at him without him seeing. He's just too busy thinking of ways to kill the two (lol).

Then, Sakura walked towards them and introduced the red-haired guys, "Everyone, these are my older brothers." she pointed to the one with 5 ballers in his right hand, "This is Sasori and,", she pointed to the one with a red sports headband, "this is Sachihiro. They are both playing for the Akatsuki Team. Sachihiro is the oldest. He's 23 and Sasori is 22."

They nodded along as Sakura explained it to them. Sasuke felt ridiculously very relieved when he heard that they are just her brothers. _'What was that?'_, he thought to himself...

_'Was that jealousy?'_

"Konan-chan, I miss you so much!", Sakura exclaimed hugging her sister-like figure. Konan giggled at her "little sister's" antics and said, "C'mon Saku-chan, we just saw each other yesterday."

Sakura beamed sheepishly and returned to her seat.

"So, Saku-chan, any boys recently?", asked Deidara mockingly.

Ino, who knows a lot about that, decided to say, "Oh yes, she has a lot of fanbo-."

She was interrupted when the red-haired brothers of Sakura's suddenly went to protective mode, "What? Who are they?, roared Sasori demandingly,

"Yeah, are they stalking you? Are they doing anything bad?", continued Sachihiro angrily,

"No, they didn't do anything,", the brothers sighed in relief, "yet." They quickly inhaled the sigh they released and imaginary fire starts burning in their eyes.

"Kidding!", Sakura ran away from their table, and were chased by her brothers.

"Are they that close?", wondered Hinata quietly but luckily, the Akatsuki heard it. They looked at each other for a moment and turned to Konan who nodded as if she understood what they were saying. For the first time in his school life, Sasuke actually got interested in a girl's life and decided to listen. Konan began,

"Yeah, you see, before, they had a sister. Her name was Suzumi. She was two years older than Sakura so it means that she is the third child. She was also into tennis, better than Sakura. She was Sakura's idol, that's why Sakura learned tennis. Sakura was 11 at the time, Sasori was 16, Sachihiro was 17 and Suzumi was 13. They were very close, a lot closer bond than what Sakura and I have now. They were inseparable, even in playing, they always like to gang up on their older brothers and play pranks to them.

One night, Sakura, Suzumi, Sasori and Sachihiro went out for a little dinner to celebrate another championship that Sakura won. They were in America that time and that's where we met them. Anyways, as they were finish, because of laziness, they decided to take a shortcut alley to their house. They didn't know that a gun-shooting was happening there. There was this gang who is planning to rape a girl in that alley. Sasori and Sachihiro, along with the girl, stayed out of the way but didn't know that Suzumi and Sakura, because of girl-instincts, were unquestionably going to help the girl. Unfortunately, gun shots were all over the place and three of them hit Sakura on her left chest, and her two wrists while Suzumi was hit two times, on the chest and on the stomach. The two exchanged last words to each other with Suzumi encouraging Sakura to achieve _their _dream of becoming the best female tennis player in the whole world. Suzumi knew that something's gonna happen and managed to give Sakura, even though Sakura is still lying down beside her, a red and blue headband symbolizing their forever-sisterhood. Sasori and Sachihiro immediately took them to the hospital. After 12 hours of surgery, Sakura survived and got the bullets removed but Suzumi suffered 28 hours of surgery with a little effect of the anesthesia and didn't even survive.

Sakura fell into deep depression after that happening. She stopped playing tennis for 3 months and she hated it for a while but when she processed what Suzumi wanted to tell her, she went back to working hard on her dream. She practiced thrice much than her regular practice. She, together with Ryoma, started joining the tournaments. That's when Ryoma won the 4-streak tournament he's in and Sakura won the 16 tournament she's in. They did that for two years but it stopped when Sakura moved to America for 5 years.

After Suzumi died, Sasori and Sachihiro became very protective of their little sister and even pledged that they will protect Sakura with all their might. They were very guilty that they didn't manage to save Suzumi, even though they didn't do anything bad. When the incident happened, Sasori and Sachihiro were already best friends of the Akatsuki.

That's why Sakura always had those wristbands, so she can cover up the scars."

The Seigaku players were left speechless of what they heard. They didn't know that a very beautiful and cheerful girl can have a traumatizing background. The girls _and Naruto_ even had tears in their eyes when they heard the story. The boys, being boys, kept their stoic faces but felt sad for Sakura.

Konan added, "Did you know why I know when, where, why and how that happened?"

They all shrugged that means they didn't know,

"It's because I was the about-to-be-raped girl. I was very thankful to Suzumi and Sakura. I decided to be a maid for them but Sakura was very kind that she decided to be my friend. I met the Akatsuki and Nagato and I started dating since then."

Konan couldn't keep herself from crying and was hugged affectionately and lovingly by Nagato.

...

Finally, the Haruno siblings finished chasing around each other childishly after 15 minutes. The Akatsuki and Seigaku moved on from Sakura's story and went back into chatting.

"Hey, guys! I'll just go get some fresh air outside.", Sakura announced as she went outside.

Outside the resto, Sakura was walking while humming a song when three drunken guys held her.

"Hey, pretty lady. Wanna have some fun?", asked drunkenly by one of the guys and held her wrist.

"No! Let go of me!"

"Heh, you're interesting. C'mon just a few kisses.", demanded another one as he reached near Sakura, who was held captive by the other two guys, and was about to kiss her.

"Let her go!", they heard a masculine voice behind them and saw the one and only Sasuke Uchiha panting from running.

"Uchiha-sama! I didn't know you were with her. Sorry, sorry!", the last guy, who was revealed to be one of the Uchiha workers, said terrified and ran away along with the other two.

Sasuke immediately ran towards Sakura and held her close into his arms.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

"Yeah I am. Thank you, Sasuke. I was about to pass out there..", cried Sakura quietly into his chest as Sasuke stroke her hair.

"I know about Suzumi."

Sakura's head shot up from the name, "You know? How?"

"Konan told us a while ago. I didn't know you were so brave to save her from that alley."

"Thanks. Suzumi was my inspiration. I'm sure she wants me to continue and I'll do this both for my sake and her sake."

Sasuke smiled almost lovingly at her and helped her stand up from the ground.

"Thank you again.", thanked Sakura as she kissed Sasuke on his cheek and went to her towards the restaurant.

Sasuke's face turned a bright red before going after Sakura to the restaurant.

OoOoOoOoO

That's it! This was the second chapter and I hope you like it. J

I'll probably update next week or earlier than that so make sure you check J

Thanks for reading! R & R!


End file.
